


Sugawara Koushi and his unexpected shounen ai manga experience

by Fujoshi_heaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BROTP Yachi and Suga because why not, Fluff, I'll continue tagging as the story progresses :), M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_heaven/pseuds/Fujoshi_heaven
Summary: "Yachi...""...I'm gay"Wait...what?Suga falls for Daichi and sets off on a brave adventure to make their relationship more than one of captain and vice-captain.*on hiatus until further notice*





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> so this is my first fic here!  
> luv luv luuuv daisuga so I decided to give it a spin  
> Hope you enjoy it! <3

He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.

"Suga, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, trying to calm down and just say it.

Say it, dammit.

_Say it._

"Yachi..."

The girl looks at him a bit worried and quite puzzled.

They were on the rooftop of the school, right after they were dismissed from their classes since Suga had requested they meet to tell his best friend something urgent. It sounded serious and she couldn't help but wonder if he had bad news to deliver.

Sugawara Koushi is a very nice guy. Kind, helpful, trustworthy and a very good athlete if she could say so herself. He doesn't seem like the type of boy who would get in trouble.

However, that might exactly be the thing that throws everyone off. No-one suspects him and that gives him the opportunity to...lose his path without any repercussion. It's not that he had done it before.

But there's a first time for everything, she supposes.

Unless...

_Oh no._

A blush crept onto her cheeks as she suspected what was to come. After fifty shoujo manga or so, one has the tendency to recognize a love confession when one sees it.

Even though she thought that he...

Suga refused to meet her gaze, as he played with the fabric of his uniform trying to muster the courage to spill it.

What was it? Did he shoplift? Did he do drugs? Did he get a girl pregnant? Did he want to go on a date with her?

Did he...kill someone?

"I think..."

She was so nervous she couldn't breathe.

"...I'm gay"

Wait... _what?_

She tried to snap out of it, making sure that she heard correctly.

Sugawara Koushi is...gay?

He looked at her with his piercing honey brown eyes. Even now, at his least confident moments, he still manages to radiate his sweet aura. His pale skin, along with his elf-like ears was as red as it could get.

_Please say something._

A smug smile twists on her face.

"I knew it!"

He blushes so much he can feel his body boiling from the heat as she wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. At first, he stands stiff, trying to figure out what to do next, but as he realizes what happened, he lets out a shaky laugh and hugs her back.

_She's fine with it._

"I'm so happy you told me." She remarks with her eyes closed.

"I'm so glad you didn't freak out" he exhales heavily. A huge burden has been lifted off his shoulders.

He stood there in her embrace, enjoying the moment and thanking God for his good choices in friends, as the same person he just mentally praised broke the silence with an enthusiastic yet conspiratorial whisper, practically pushing herself apart from Suga and saying:

"So, do you have a crush on someone?" Her eyes were beaming as she tangles her fingers together as if she was praying, pinning him in a corner with her look.

Cheeks flaming, Suga stared at the ground once again as he mumbled "...N-No..."

She suddenly grips him by his shoulders as he gasps startled.

_Oh, she definitely knows._

"Don't give me that crap Sugawara!" She is full-on shouting straight at his face and he shuts his eyes out of instinct.

A moment passes and she decides to say it.

"It's Sawamura, isn't it?" Her voice turns into honey and his eyes open slowly at the mention of his name, seeking him and eventually landing on Yachi's.

He sighs as if he's caught doing something bad and he nods.

"Yes."

The girl looks away.

"You know...I kind of always imagined the two of you together"

"Really?" he replies right away, surprised.

_Me too._

A shy smile appears on his lips.

"Yeah...it is his turn to serve" Her voice has a tone that indicates a narrator of a sappy shounen ai anime as she turns her face to the sky. "His brows are furrowed in concentration and his eyes glow, indicating his calculating thoughts and, after positioning his arms just right he proceeds with the little toss you do in volleyball just before you hit the ball" She wasn't very familiar with athletic terms and he didn't bother correcting her, losing himself in the imaginary scenario." "Nice serve!" Sugawara yells, trying to convey all of his encouragement through his voice, although he would much rather say..."

She turns to face him with the sneakiest look, speaking with the flirtiest voice that can come out of the mouth of a 17-year-old student and.

"Nice biceps"

"Yachi! Come on!" He snaps out of the fantasy as soon as he realizes what he had just heard. He shoves her lightly and laughs as she bursts in a fit of hysterical laughter.

 _More like "nice thighs"_ he thinks and doesn't hesitate to say it, leaving his friend quite in shock, recovering however quickly enough.

"Koushi, you have some serious game" she stated bluntly and half impressed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga × Yachi bromance because why not  
> ALSO I LOVE SHY LITTLE AWKWARD SUGA OMG  
> Next chapter coming up in a week:)  
> Feel free to comment!


	2. It shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga is utterly enchanted by a certain someone and tries to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely just made it in time! *sweats*  
> Enjoy!

"Oh! I- I'm so sorry, Sawamura-kun!"  
_Dammit. Of all the times to run into him._

_Or rather onto him._

"Don't worry, Suga! No problem!"

_I am never listening to music while walking again._

They both shuffle awkwardly, picking up the fallen notebooks and papers that hit the ground after their minor collision in the school hallway. Their hands quickly reach for their own things, as Suga's pencil case remains the only item left and he goes for it so he can finally run away from this horror of a meeting with his crush.

All of a sudden, Daichi's tan skin and calloused fingers brush his, in an attempt to give him his stupid pencil holder.

They look at each other. Both couldn't understand the other's expression. It seemed like they were staring at something beautiful and fascinating, wishing for it to last forever but also wanting to look away, as if they will get caught.

_Get caught doing what, though?_ Suga wondered. 

It felt like it stretched on for an eternity but also less than a fraction of a second at the same time.

_Stop staring_

they both mentally scolded themselves without success.

They attempt laughing it off, trying to fill the unbearable silence.

Actually no, scratch that. It was a comfortable kind of silence. Suga knew what it meant to him, but what about Daichi?

They stand up and slowly walk away from each other.

"See you at practice, Sawamura-kun!"

"See you"

Both glance the other one last time, faces gleaming in hope.

But they seem unable to read each other's expression, even though it's the same.

Suga remains standing still, staring.

"I'm so screwed", he couldn't help thinking.

~

It's not like he knew he had that kind of feelings for Daichi. He just woke up one day and just...

started thinking his smile was cute?

He didn't know!

To be truthful, he realised he was gay long before meeting him. But he was the trigger, he guessed.

Up until then only his mom knew and he did plan on telling Yachi eventually.

_Sawamura-kun just sped things up a bit._

He honestly never thought he would be spending his free time - or even time he should be spending doing something else - having Daichi on his mind. Lately, his head is full of ideas, fantasies.

And he found out it shows the hard way.

"Here, mom"

"Ah, thanks, Koushi"

He handed his mother a cup of tea as they both sat down at the dining table, with Suga trying (and failing) to concentrate on his homework and his mother browsing facebook on her laptop.

Every little thing reminded him of him. How the history of Japanese literature could trigger his mind to wander off to irrelevant thoughts escaped him.

It didn't really escape him, lets be serious, who even _likes_ Japanese Lit? He'd way rather solve a dozen math problems...but Uchiyama-sensei thought otherwise. Come to think of it, Daichi was the only one who was really into it. He always read his assignments aloud in class, at the teacher's request. It is quite logical considering his amazing writing talent. Once, Suga had stumbled upon a notebook that was accidentally misplaced under his side of their shared Science desk and absentmindedly shoved in his backpack. It was full of nature worshiping poems and little adorable romantic one-shots. He decided midway into reading that he shouldn't pry on others' works without them knowing, so he halfheartedly put it away, resisting the temptation of finishing it off in bed before giving it back the next day.

The things written inside were beautiful.

He started humming with a light smile on his face without even knowing.

_Maybe everything will work out._

"Koushi" his mother's quite serious tone startled him as he looked up.

"What?"

Her face softens and she flashes a compassionate smile that said _I know what you're going through, bud._

"Is there someone from school that you like?"

 _Crazy accurate_ , it occurred to him.

His face turned fifty different shades of red as he stammered an answer

"Um, yeah"

The chuckle that escaped her made Suga's heart race a thousand miles per hour.

"How...did you know?"

"If you keep acting all weird and happy they'll soon find out!" is all he got as an answer. He averted his eyes, still red as a tomato.

"...Do you want them to find out?"

Koushi didn't know.

Actually he did, but he was too afraid. His mother's gaze suddenly felt heavier over him.

"I kind of do"

"Are they... _from the same team?_ "

"Yeah, he is"

"Hm", his mother pursed her lips and locked eyes with her son.

"Do you really like him?"

Like was an understatement.

More like, _I find everything that he does beautiful and want him to love me back more than anything._

"Yes"

That he could answer honestly, the pinkness spreading to his ears.

The look on her face was one of careful calculating and consideration. For some reason she loved giving her son dating advice and, although it is useful, Suga can't help but feel creeped out by how much she is invested in his love life.

His rather non-existent love life.

"You should be honest with him" she ended up saying.

He knew that.

But saying it and actually making it happen are two _very_ different things.

"I know, but I can't just ask him..."

"Koushi, listen to me" she interrupts impatiently.

"Given your situation it's best to sort things out quickly. Unfortunately, you can't be sure _you're on the same page_. You have to be direct. Do you know if..."

"No...I mean, he doesn't have a girlfriend, but..."

"That alone can't be proof" she finishes the sentence for him. The fact that she danced around the subject of his preferences did not bother him at all since he himself didn't exactly feel comfortable sharing his thoughts on the subject. He told her once, no need to mention it every time.

This was honestly too much. He pulled one of his tired smiles.

"Mom, I'll go upstairs to study a bit. Thanks"

She sighed.

"Of course, go."

He turned his back to climb the stairs to his room as she yelled:

"Koushi! Please be honest with yourself and with them"

A small smile tugged at the edges his mouth.

He closed the door to his room humming contently.

_Better do it fast. Like pulling a band aid,_ it came to him.

So he decided that tomorrow would be the day

that he started hanging out with him more so that he could eventually tell him.

~

Practice was, as always, brutal.

They must have been reaching towards the end of it -Suga couldn't tell exactly since the clock usually hanging on the school gymnasium wall was being repaired- since every move they made was slow and every breath they took was in the form of a pant.

Daichi was wearing a white t-shirt along with his black shorts. As always, he seemed quite concerned about the course of the training session, trying to keep everything in order. He often consulted Suga. He _was_ the vice-captain, after all.

But his mind was elsewhere lately.

It was Suga's team's match point and Asahi was serving on the opposite side of the court. Everyone is pretty much exhausted, putting every ounce of effort left in them during today's last minutes of practice to make it count. He was teamed up with a bunch of first years, much to his disadvantage -not that he minded really. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that, out of the six players on the court, he was the only one who could surely perform a smooth receive. His underclassmen were trembling at the sight of a terrifyingly concentrated Asahi and Hinata actually squealed when said ace slammed the ball after a high jump.

Suga gulped and braced himself.

_Bring it on._

Luckily enough, he happened to be at the back line of the formation just perfectly placed in order to receive the ball.

He took a step forward, clenching his teeth.

_Come to me._

And the ball does come to him.

To his face, rather.

It flew straight onto his forehead with unimaginable speed, knocking him out and throwing him on the wooden floor.

He heard voices and felt footsteps coming towards him.

He heard Asahi's horrified scream and Yamaguchi yelling "Captain, Suga's down!"

And then everything went black.

 

 

He fought to open his eyes after a soft yet stern voice waked him from his slumber.

"...ga, Suga"

_Daichi_

"Sawamura-kun?"

His voice is sleep heavy and hoarse. He puts his hands on his face, only to flinch when he touched the bridge of his nose.

He soon after realized that he was laying on an infirmary bed, with Daichi sitting next to him, looking anxious.

"Oh my God, Suga..." He let out a long sigh of relief, still tense and afraid his vice-captain would collapse on the spot.

He turned his head to his captain.

He noticed that Daichi's eyes were full of worry and wide open. He supposed that he must have the appearance of one who just took a beating. He felt like that too.

"Suga...for a moment there we thought you were a goner..."

He laughed as much as the pain looming over his eyes let him, as he was quite entertained.

"Asahi's serves are not that powerful, don't worry. I'm sorry I troubled you and the guys, ending practice early..." his voice trailed off and he moved his gaze all around the room. Anywhere but Daichi.

"Don't even mention it! Your health is much more important!" The captain exclaimed and awkward, dead silence followed.

Suga actually got lost in his thoughts.

He and Daichi did know each other quite well, practicing every day and being in the same class. They had some pretty interesting talks and also many laughs, but nothing happened outside of school. They barely texted and when that occurred, it was because he wanted to know the time that they had scheduled their Sunday practice. After this "injury", he might not attend training till the end of the week just to be safe. The school nurse always did that.

That meant he would only see Daichi in school hours, during which he would try agonizingly hard to start a conversation.

He suddenly blinked.

_Oh my God._

_Am I actually thinking this? What am I, a crazy stalker?_

His train of thought was abruptly stopped by the very object of his fantasies.

"The nurse told me you're out for the week, just to let the swelling subside and to find time to rest."

_As predicted._

"Okay" his voice let out a tone of disappointment as he looked down.

"Thanks for staying with me. You can go now if you want."

"I'm sorry, I'd stay longer if I didn't have cram school..." he smiled weakly.

Suga smiled back. "It's fine, don't worry. See you, Sawamura-kun"

He watched him passing the infirmary entrance as he turned and said in a caring tone:

"Call me if there is anything you need"

The setter's heart fluttered just a little bit.

"Okay" he answered, as if in a trance.

_Okay, Sawamura-kun_

_So much for meeting him after school._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I really wanted to incorporate Suga's mom in this story (don't ask me why I don't know)  
> He's so smitten with Daichi I can't even ~(*^*)~  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Please comment and tell me what you like and didn't like :)  
> See ya next week <3


End file.
